Sad Beautiful Tragic
by kaitp9
Summary: Sequel to: "The Fake Smiles of Cecelia Jones". Cece has had the toughest year of her life and with things finally settling down she has high hopes for the future, but lets just say it was the calm before the storm. Rated T


**A/N: I'M BACK! Before reading this read "The Fake Smiles of Cecelia Jones" this is a sequel to that. I was overwhelmed with the amount of people that liked the story, thank you all for following it and for the reviews, I don't want to keep you waiting any longer! **

"Babe , what are you going to be for halloween", Logan asked his beautiful girlfriend Roxy. "A slut, oh wait she already is one", Cece said as she turned the corner. "You're seriously talking…god, fuck off", Roxy snapped and started kissing Logan, she knew it would get to Cece since she was in love with him. Roxy was vindictive in that way she loved having things that Cece couldn't. Logan was one of them, and if Cece was ninety one pounds, Roxy had to be ninety. If there was only one spot left on the couch and only her and Cece were standing, it had to be Roxy to it down. They used to be so close, best friends forever. Well up until Roxy started trying to be better. Roxy was a perfectionist, she had to be top dog. She doesn't even really like Logan, she likes that Cece can't have him though. She has to be better, skinnier, prettier, she has to get more guys, better grades, more photo shoots than Cece. She had to be better, it was a matter of pride. The one thing that she would never have that Cece did was Logan's heart. He wanted Cece, could he have her, nope. But he sure wanted her. He wanted her so much that in the summer they would just sleep together, and not in that sexual kind of way, he wasn't interested in that from Cece, he wanted love and passion. not sex and fun, thats how it was with Roxy though. LOgan never kissed Cece or held her hand, he just liked her company, he liked having her around and hearing her laugh. Her smile made him smile and everything about her made him warm up. With Roxy everything was purely physical, it was all about the sex. Thats all either of them cared about.

"Whoa now", Cece said as she walked into the Blue house, Ty and Tinka were just going at it like dogs in heat. Ty laughed and Cece and Tinka hugged. Ty and Cece have put the past way behind the, is it awkward that they've seen each other naked? Sure, but they're still friends. Rocky and Cece aren't the best of friends anymore, they're mutual, after everything that happened with the baby, she spilled that it was Gunther's baby and not Logan's, Rocky always thinks about what it would be like if that never happened. She wondered if she would still be with Logan and if she would still have their baby, Carly. Rocky and Cece give each other awkward glances in the halls and they sometimes will give a shy smile, but they'll never fully get over everything. Cece comes over for Tinka they've become really good friends lately, she has to go the the Blue's because Gunther and Tinka live there now.

Rocky and Gunther have been having some problems. A lot of it stems from the death of their unborn child. It hurts they're both reminders of the tragic loss. Rocky cries, she cries a lot too. She looks at the sonograms and the pictures of herself pregnant and it makes her think how her life would be with her daughter. Would her and Gunther be engaged? Would they even be happy? She tries not to think about it though because it makes her want to break down and she has to be strong. Gunther cries too. He pretends that he doesn't but everyone can hear him at night. He started using drugs too, it makes him forget things and Rocky doesn't like it much, she says its ruining his life. They used to have plans about getting married and living their lives together with Carly. They talked about owning a little apartment I'm Chicago and raising their family. Thats not real life though.

**A/N: I hope you liked the start of this sequel, I have some big plans for this story that i can't wait for you all to see! Now I started high school so my posting schedule may be weird but I plan to post everyWednesday, Friday, and Sunday depending on my homework situation. Please leave a review telling me how you liked it! Also leave some title names too, I'm not sure if I'm keeping the new title!**


End file.
